1. The Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the medical device field. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of systems, methods, and devices for irrigating open wounds or incisions in a hospital or medical office environment.
2. The Relevant Technology
Irrigation systems are typically used in medical settings to provide either a continuous or pulsed pressurized stream of sterile solution to an open wound or incision. An irrigation system provides a way of clearing away debris from wounds, such as dirt from a laceration, or clearing away blood from incisions to provide a practitioner a clearer view of a particular area without introducing surgical tools or exposing technicians to the patient's blood themselves.
The fluid in irrigation systems is typically pressurized by creating a pressurized environment in the sterile irrigation fluid reservoir. This can be done in several ways. The simplest form is the use of a gravity feed. A technician can suspend a sterile irrigation fluid reservoir at a height above the irrigation area and the irrigation solution will effectively “fall” to the irrigation area. The potential energy imparted by the height differential will partially convert to kinetic energy, allowing the technician to direct an energized flow to the desired irrigation region.
The most common method of providing a gravity feed is suspension of the sterile irrigation fluid reservoir from a mobile pole, commonly known as an IV (Intravenous) stand or IV pole. However, this method is limited by the height differential available in the setting immediately surrounding the patient, such as the availability of IV stands or the height of a ceiling. Furthermore, the rate of delivery of the sterile irrigation fluid is also dependent upon the height of the sterile irrigation fluid reservoir. Thus, the pressure and flow rate may change based on the height differential and the amount of fluid in the reservoir.
Another method of pressurization is the compression of the exterior of the sterile irrigation fluid reservoir by placing the sterile irrigation fluid reservoir in an atmosphere of positive pressure. That method can attain higher possible pressurization than a gravity feed, however it requires a pump local to the chamber in which the sterile irrigation fluid reservoir is housed. Such a system may employ a chamber with a positive pressure atmosphere created by an attached air pump. This method therefore requires the availability of a pump and chamber system as well as moving a heavy, proprietary pump with the chambers.
Yet another method of pressurization is the pressurization of the sterile irrigation solution by an in-line pump. An in-line pump may provide a very stable but adjustable pressure on for the sterile irrigation solution, but all pressure is lost upon deactivation of the pump. Therefore, without an available pump, there is no pressure whatsoever to deliver solution from the sterile irrigation solution reservoir.
Yet another method of pressurization is the compression of the exterior of the sterile irrigation solution reservoir by mechanical compression. For instance, such systems may use a hand pump to inflate an outer cuff around a sterile irrigation solution reservoir, thereby applying a compression force to the sterile irrigation solution reservoir and forcing the irrigation solution out of the reservoir. However, as the solution drains out and the volume of the reservoir decreases, the force from the cuff decreases and the operator must monitor and adjust the application of force via the outer cuff as needed to maintain pressure on the sterile irrigation solution reservoir.
Thus, there are a number of problems with irrigation systems that can be addressed by embodiments of the present invention.